beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Misao Onizuka
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Page 10 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Dark |hair = Dark |blood type = |affiliation = Poltergeists |prev affiliation = Tōhōshinki |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = |status = Incapacitated |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 189 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as , is a third-year at Ishiyama High School. He is a former member of the Tōhōshinki before his position was evidently replaced by Tatsuya Himekawa. After serving time in juvenile detention,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Page 11 he joins the Poltergeists, where he is currently known to be the pianist.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 17 Appearance Onizuka is an extremely tall and muscular man who towers over several delinquents.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Page 10 He has slanted eyes as well as dark, shoulder-length hair that is either styled into looseBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 or even tied-up dreadlocks. Onizuka has thick sideburns and a thin mustache growing into two different parts over his upper lip. He also has a large, cross-shaped scar on the right side of his face that stretches across his rather wide nose. He wears a dark-colored shirt underneath an open jacket with a chin-length collar. His jacket is light-colored except for a large patch of cloth that stretches across the sleeves. His pants and shoes are of a similar lightness. The former particularly has the same path of cloth stretching down the pants' sleeves. Moreover, around Onizuka's neck is a large chain-like necklace with a squared pendant.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-11 Personality Initially displayed as a calm individual, Onizuka is actually rather merciless and prone to anger, especially when confronted with former acquaintances such as Shintarō Natsume.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Page 15 Moreover, he is rather arrogant and conceited. Though once regarded as a member of the Tōhōshinki, he now holds those carrying the title with disdain, believing that they, as well as other notable delinquents in Ishiyama, have become much weaker since moving to Saint Ishiyama, indicating that he believes they've grown weak during his absence. However, despite his boastful exterior, it is stated that he is an individual unlike to become another's subordinate, even though he now serves as one of Nasu's underlings. History Throughout Onizuka's high school years in Ishiyama, he was regarded as one of the Tōhōshinki; moreover, he often clashed with fellow member, Hidetora Tōjō. However, at some point, he was sent to a juvenile detention and subsequently stripped of his status as one of the Tōhōshinki. He was eventually released from the juvenile detention after some time. Later on, Onizuka came to meet Yōhei Nasu, and has since served as the first-year's own underling. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc In an encounter with Hajime Kanzaki, Nasu takes him on in a fight, easily taking him down. The sight of the defeated Tōhōshinki prompts Shiroyama to rush to his leader's side; however, before he can proceed any further, he is unexpectedly stopped by Onizuka. Onizuka requests to fight Shiroyama and is given permission by Nasu. He then turns to Shiroyama and begins taunting the Tōhōshinki's strength following their arrival at Saint Ishiyama Academy. Onizuka's comments consequently result in him receiving a punch though he then returns with a powerful roundhouse kick to Shiroyama's leg, knocking the large individual against a wall. Onizuka then adds that he and the other Saint Ishiyama transfers have become very weak. As he says that, Natsume quietly puts a hand on Onizuka's shoulder, drawing his attention. Onizuka flares at the sight of Natsume and proceeds to punch him when he refuses to speak back. Surprisingly, Natsume grabs Onizuka's fist, then crushes it and forces the larger teenager on his knees. Onizuka wonders whether Natsume is really on the same level as Tōjō.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 11-17 The event ends up immobilizing Onizuka for an extended amount of time. As he is still dazed on the ground, he notices Oga arriving in the hallways, but because of Natsume, he remains on the sidelines throughout the subsequent events.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 6 It is not long, however, until all of the other Poltergeists arrive to pick up Nasu; when they do, all of them, including a now mobile Onizuka, leave the vicinity.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 16-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 1 The following day, Onizuka practices playing the piano in one of Ishiyama's classrooms. He later regroups with the other Poltergeists in a separate classroom where they are visited by Hajime Kanzaki and Takayuki Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 10-11 Onizuka watches as his fellow Poltergeists beat up the Tōhōshinki with relative ease. As he looks on at the seemingly defeated delinquent, an unusual horn-like tattoo appears over Onizuka's forearm, with a number 1 imprinted near it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 16 Unfortunately, Kanzaki is still able to fight and he surprisingly manages to defeat Shioiri in a single hit; Onizuka and Teruomi are both surprised at this unexpected feat.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 8 Afterwards, Kanzaki turns his attention over to the other Poltergeists. Onizuka allows his fellow subordinates an opportunity to strike at the Tōhōshinki before giving himself a go; when he does, he simply punches Kanzaki through a wall, destroying a portion of the figure. This attack, moreover with the others from Kameyama and Teruomi respectively, fail to do any significant damage to Kanzaki. Onizuka even becomes worried when he sees Teruomi being knocked out moments after.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 10-14 Onizuka is later knocked against a bookshelf causing several books to fall down. Moreover, he has been rendered unconscious due to the hard blow.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 15 Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Onizuka is a considerably strong delinquent, having been a former Tōhōshinki known to have fought on par with the powerful Hidetora Tōjō, who is currently regarded as the strongest of the group; furthermore, this constant back-and-forth fighting has been ongoing during a period of three years. Onizuka's techniques appear to revolve around simple kicks and punches. His kicks are strong enough to knock over a large man such as ShiroyamaBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 13-14 while his punches can easily crush a grown man through a reinforced brick wall.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 12-13 Pianist: Onizuka is a skilled musician when it comes to the piano. Relationships Yōhei Nasu Despite Onizuka being an older student, who apparently has never served as another's underling, he shows a considerable amount of respect for the first-year Nasu, even asking permission to fight someone whom he is unacquainted with. Hidetora Tōjō It was mentioned that Onizuka used to fight with Tōjō throughout his high school years. Shintarō Natsume Onizuka particularly finds Natsume to be the most annoying of their "little group". He treats the fellow student with hostility due t to the fact that he has always found Natsume's personality to be irritating: cheerful, composed, yet seemingly confident enough to hold his ground. However, upon being forced to grovel at Natsume's feet, he became astonished that Natsume could have such power, something he compares to being on the same level as Tōjō's.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 14-17 Quotes * (To Takeshi Shiroyama): ''"You guys... have gotten pretty weak. The rumors are floating all over the place. Ever since the Tōhōshinki went to Saint, their fangs have been all dull. You guys all played nice together, right?"''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Page 11 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Poltergeists